Sun and Storm
by theplaceswego
Summary: When Seth's imprint dies, her identical twin comes home to comfort her family. What happens when Seth meets her for the first time and can't keep his eyes off of her? An imprint story that you won't expect.
1. Chapter One

"Now boarding flight 89B to Port Angeles. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you." The shrill voice announced over the intercom. The travelers put down their books and tablets, chattering about finally getting onto the plane. I had mixed feelings, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to leave the airport. I didn't want to have to deal with the reality of what lay on the other side of the 2 hour flight.

"Excited to get home dear?" an older gentleman asked as I grabbed my carry-on from the seat between us. I faked a smile and nodded as if it was excitement I was feeling rather than dread. All around me there was excited freshmen and sophomores, ready for a spring break at home. Across the airport you could see the legal-aged juniors and seniors in their summer hats and sunglasses, ready for a week of booze and beach. I should've been standing with them, but instead I was going home. Forever.

The seat-belt light finally flashed off but I didn't want to take it off. I felt secure and happy, like I could almost forget about the pain that waited only a few minutes away. I would've stayed in my seat until the last possible moment, but I was an aisle seat and I could feel the anticipation coursing through the blood of those sitting next to me. So I unbuckled my belt and jumped into the crowd of people heading off the small plane.

I had lived in Northwestern Washington - Forks - for the first seventeen years of my life before zooming off to anywhere else. First I had traveled Europe with Jason, my high school sweetheart. I had come home for about two weeks after that and then moved off to Oregon to live with an aunt who always needed a little more help on the farm. Once I had had enough of shoveling manure I moved back home for about three months until I went off to Berkeley for Environmental Science. No one was too sad to see me leave again. Jason had moved on to a more blonde and bigger busted girl. Mom and dad had enough on their hands with a newly-turned thirteen girl I had to call my sister. And Avery, my identical twin, spent all her time with Seth, the boy who replaced me as best friend and true love.

I felt like puking as I thought of Avery, the sole reason I had left California to come home. After a few seconds of nausea my eyes welled up with tears. I couldn't even remember the last time I had told her I had loved her, and now she was gone.

Avery, my other half. The only person who had seen me laugh so hard I cried. Avery, who looked at me with my eyes and judged my every stupid dream but would always support me. Avery, who I'd never see again.

After my last class before spring break I had raced back to my residence room to grab my cell phone. I had a night of partying planned, like most university students. As I turned on my phone I stuffed my face with whatever leftovers I could find in my fridge. I almost chocked when I noticed I had twenty-five missed calls from home. I had thought my family was ignoring me since I had decided to head to Miami for spring break. I could think of nothing that would merit so many calls. I dialed the familiar number as I washed my mouth out with a glass of water.

There was silence on the other line even after someone had picked up the phone.

"Mom? Dad? You guys there?" I asked into the silence. I could hear someone sobbing in the background.

"Hazel... There has been an accident," my mother croaked into the phone before letting out a broken sob. My heart sunk. What had Jami, my thirteen-year-old sister done to make mom so distraught. Was she okay? Or had dad had a heart-attack?

"Your sister, she... A truck hit her on her way home last night. She didn't make it." Mom started to sob again as I heard the phone hit the floor. I started to shake. Jami was so young, she didn't deserve to die. Tears streamed down my face.

"Is Avery home, can I talk to her," I whispered into the phone once my mom picked it back up. I needed to speak with Avery, we always knew how to calm each other down. My mom started to sob harder.

"Avery... Avery got hit."

* * *

"Oh honey," my mom cried as her arms encircled me. I breathed deeply to keep the tears down as I let go and hugged my younger sister. Lastly I hugged my father, who looked as if he hadn't slept since it happened.

"She wouldn't want us to be like this," I whispered as one lone tear slipped down my face. It was true. Where I was melodramatic, Avery was happy-go-lucky. She wouldn't let anyone frown or cry or scowl, it was always smiles with her.

No one spoke as we drove home to Forks. I knew it was hard to have me back. Looking at me would remind everyone of my sister. But I also knew it was necessary for me to be home. Families needed to stay together in hard times.

"Have we started planning the funeral?" I asked from the backseat, squeezing Jami's hand.

"Seth and his mother suggested we have it on the beach, because she loved the ocean," mom whispered and smiled at the memory. I closed my eyes and remembered how Avery's face would light up once her bare feet touched the wet sand. I nodded and silently thanked Seth for knowing my sister as well as I did.

Seth Clearwater. He was my sister's first love, her only love. Avery fell for him hard and fast. They met when I was in Europe and it was apparently love at first sight. He lived in La Push, a quick drive from Forks, and worked as a sort-of cop for the community. He was a year younger than us, tall, tanned with short black hair. I had never met him in person, but I hated him all the same.

He had stolen Avery from me. We had plans, me and my sister. She was supposed to come to Oregon with me, she was supposed to attend Berkeley with me. He ruined all those dreams. Seth made my sister feel content staying home and getting a clerk job at the local hospital. She only dreamed of life with Seth now.

I may have liked him more if I had met him. When I had first come home from Europe, Avery had said he was busy with his job. Apparently some Italians were trying to kidnap some girl and Seth and his gang of friends had to team up to protect her. And when I had come home from Oregon he was on some extended trip to Alaska. I think he hated me as much as I hated him.

But I had to be thankful for him. He had made Avery happy, he had loved her.

 **Author's Note: I don't know if any of you ever thought you'd read something of mine again, but ta-da I'm here. I actually thought I was forever done writing Twilight fanfictions, but this story has been eating away at me for so long. I wrote and rewrote this "pilot" chapter probably a million times. Name changed, main characters changed and storylines changed. But finally I got it right. And I've already written about half the story, and chapters will be released on a weekly basis. This story will only be nine chapters long, with a possible epilogue.**

 **Anyways, this story takes an idea I have never read on this page: identical twin imprints. You'll see where I'm going to take this idea and I hope you like it. And don't worry, Hazel will get less sad. I promise**

 **R &R my friends :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: So here is chapter two, where we will finally see some familiar faces. I forgot to mention, but this story follows the books entirely and is set around four years after Breaking Dawn. The only difference is that I aged-up Seth. He is now a year younger than Embry, Jacob and Quil. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

We ended up having the funeral on a Tuesday. It was pouring rain, the kind of weather where you can hardly see across your front yard. It was suiting. Mom always said that when we were born the weather changed from sunny and cloudless to a black-skied storm. I had always laughed at that story because Avery and I were as opposite as those two forms of weather. She was sunny and cloudless, I was stormy.

It seemed that the general public believed identical twins should be the same in every aspect. That was not true in one bit. Avery was kind and smart and caring. Her voice was also higher, making her kind words sound even nicer than mine. Avery didn't put on makeup, unlike me, but somehow her our green eyes shined brighter on her face. Her hair, on the other-hand, was her child. I remember she used to wake an extra twenty minutes earlier than I did, just to ensure not one long auburn hair was out of place. I also kept my hair long, but it was a surprise if I even ran a comb through it.

Avery was always more outgoing than me. As a child, she was our voice. I always stood behind her, letting her take the wheel when it came to anything I felt uncomfortable with. She also got along with everyone, while I had a general dislike of strangers. Avery was the good twin and I was more like her shadow.

I refused the umbrella my aunt offered me as I jumped out of the car. The hearse was just pulling up, carrying my sisters remains. Her pallbearers were heading towards the vehicle, ready to hoist up the coffin to carry it over to a tent where we could view her out of the rain. My dad was the only person I knew out of the five men gathered around the hearse. I'm sure one of them was Seth.

My family and I weren't religious, so we didn't hire some priest to ramble on about God. Instead we got the local chief of the Quiluete tribe to speak for us. Avery spent most of her time in La Push once she started dating Seth, so it had made sense. Billy was an older man, a decade or so older than my father, who was confined to a wheelchair. He had an aura of authority surrounding him as her sat beside the coffin.

Billy had talked about who my sister was as a person. How she was spunky and adorable. Sunny and kind. Someone he was happy to see Seth with; someone he had looked forward to welcoming to the tribe. Billy looked at me when he mentioned how Avery loved her family more than anything in the world. How even though sometimes they were apart, Avery's heart was always with her family. Even now.

I kept my emotions in hand as Billy called me up to speak for my sister. I shook my head, I had nothing prepared, but my mom whispered in my ear that I could do it. I knew her better than anyone else.

I made my way up to where Billy was, glancing at my sister's lifeless body and feeling my heart seize up. She was in her high school prom dress, a white lace, form fitting number that poofed out at the hips. She looked as if she was sleeping, her hands holding a bouquet of daisies to her chest. I closed my eyes and imagined her as I'd always remember her, cheeks flushed and the biggest smile I've ever seen. I didn't want to think of her laying in that coffin.

"Avery was more than my sister," I started with a gulp and turned towards the crowd of onlookers. "She was my other half, my best friend and my favourite being on this planet. When we were first brought into existence, we were one being. Then we split off into two separate sisters. She was the better half. She was sunny and cloudless, I was stormy and dark. She could brighten up anyone's day, no matter how dark. I think we could all enjoy some time with Avery today. And luckily we will... we will always have time with Avery. Because she's not gone from us, she's just hiding where we can no longer see her. Avery, I love you."

I had no idea where I was going with my speech. Only that I was feeling better after each word I spoke. Although tears stained my cheeks, my heart felt full. The faces staring back at me were somber, many people looking down and crying. I went and sat back down.

Billy said a few more closing remarks, thanking me for my speech. He explained that Avery would be cremated, but that there would also be a plot made for her in Clallam County Cemetery. Billy then said that there was now time to view the body, before heading to the La Push community center for a repast.

I did not want to look at the body again, for I could look in the mirror if I wanted to see something that looked like my sister but wasn't her. Instead I squeezed my moms hand before walking to the ocean's edge. I closed my eyes and breathed, letting the tears roll down my face just as the rain flowed down my body.

A few minutes past before I felt someone stand beside me. The person didn't say a word but instead sighed. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Seth. He was standing with his arms over his middle, as if trying to keep himself from falling apart. His eyes had dark bags underneath and his shirt hung off him as if he had just lost a lot of weight. All in all he looked like death more than my sister's body had.

I had known he had loved my sister, but I never imagined her death would hurt him so much. I reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder as his eyes opened to look at me.

The strangest thing happened when we made eye contact. First Seth's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost, then they softened and his face lit up like Jami's does when she sees Harry from One Direction. Finally Seth's face scrunched up in the purest form of hatred I've ever seen before he stormed off.

* * *

I tried to ignore the fact that Seth hadn't shown up to the repast. I found it weird that Avery's boyfriend couldn't even show up to comfort her closest friends and family. I felt like his absence had something to do with me, but it made no sense. How could he hate me so much from less than ten seconds in my presence. I sighed and picked another grape off my plate.

"You're Hazel, right?" a deep voice boomed from beside me. I turned to see a tall man, who resembled Seth, sauntering over to where I stood by the buffet table. He was one of Avery's many guy friends from La Push. He was tall, muscled with brown eyes and wore his dark brown hair in a "just got out of the shower" sort of hairdo. There was a sort of "happy-go-lucky" feeling about him that I couldn't explain. Sure, we were at a funeral and his face was somber, but something about him seemed... Like standing near him was like stepping out of the shadows and into the sun... like Avery was.

"Yes and I'm sorry she never mentioned the names of her friends to me," I said awkwardly as I shook his over-sized hand. I noticed his skin was warm, like he was running a fever. Something I had also noticed about Seth.

"Embry Call, the jokester of the group. I'm so sorry about Avery, she was such a great girl. I know I'll miss the way she used to make us all laugh with her embarrassing stories. Mostly about you." Embry winked at the last sentence and sighed, his expression turning back to the general funeral expression - sad.

"I know you probably want some time alone, but the rest of the pack would love to meet you. We all loved your sister so much, you know." Embry nodded towards the far corner where my parents stood shaking hands with many tall and tanned people. Avery had always talked about this group of people she had hung out with in La Push. I couldn't remember if they were all relatives of Seth's or friends, but I knew they were all extremely close. And Avery had become apart of that group, they were practically family to her. It was only right for me to finally meet them. I nodded and allowed Embry to place his hand on my shoulder before leading me over to the group.

Only a few steps away I blurted out,

"Why isn't Seth here?" Embry looked down at me startled and many of the other people standing nearby looked up at me and then around the small community centre, searching for Seth. I already knew he wouldn't find him.

"That's a good question. Introduce yourself and I'm going to go look for the bugger." And with that Embry was jogging out of the community centre, leaving me alone with a bunch of strangers I didn't want to meet.

After what felt like a lifetime of "So sorry for you loss" "Avery was a jem" and the obvious "You look just like your sister" Embry was back with a confused expression on his face. I looked up at him and tilted my head like a dog. He just shrugged and shook his head. I just assumed our silent communicating wasn't doing the job.

"Did you find Seth?" I asked with a hint of irritation. Luckily my parents had gone over to talk with some of the girls Avery and I knew since kindergarten or else my father would have glared at me for using "that tone."

"He's going through a rough time right now. He needs some time to think," Embry whispered into my ear as if it was some big secret. Of course he was sad and broken and having a "rough time." Weren't we all?

I did my best to not explode on Embry. I wanted to shout that I was also having a rough time, that I too needed some time to think. But I was having small talk with a bunch of random people who loved my sister because it's what she would've wanted.

Even though I kept my mouth shut, my body language must have yelled.

"Whoa whoa. I'm sorry that was the wrong thing to say. It's hard for you too, but Seth I guess isn't as strong as you. I'm so sorry Hazel, I should think before I speak." Embry spoke so fast I could hardly understand what he was saying. He also blushed as he noticed the small smile that appeared on my face.

"Hey look at that. Embry you work miracles," one of Embry's many friends teased once my smile was noticed. He had come over and thrown his arm around Embry's shoulder. I had to admit it felt good to smile. Relieving almost. It gave me hope that one day my heart wouldn't feel as empty as it was at that moment.

The smile wiped off my face as quickly as it appeared once Seth walked into the building.

I was turned away from the door when he arrived, but it's almost like I could feel his presence. He made a v-line straight for Embry and me, his expression still one of pure hate.

"Why do you have to look like her? Why couldn't you have stayed in California and kept out of my life? I had accepted her death... Goddammit I was prepared to live the rest of my life in this sort of pain. Then you waltz in wearing her face and everything changes. Goddammit it's all your fault." Seth was practically yelling at me, tears falling down his face. Embry had grabbed my shoulders, as if preparing to pull me out of Seth's way if things went sour. I was shocked and frozen in place. What was he blaming me for? For being her twin, for sharing her genes? I felt nauseous as I took a step back and closed my eyes.

"Seth you've gotta calm down before you hurt someone." The voice seemed so quiet when compared to the beating of my heart.

"I can control myself. And even if I wanted to hurt her you know I physically couldn't. And its not fair," Seth was whispering now his voice cracking every now and again. Embry now had his arms around my shoulders as he pulled me back. My heart was beating so fast, adrenaline racing through my veins but it also broke as Seth crumpled to the ground in tears.

 **Author's Note: So there was Chapter Two! Yes still sad, but next chapter gets happier. I do promise that Hazel isn't going to be so sad all the time. I can't say the same about Seth yet ;) Anyways please review and let me know how I'm doing. It's been so long since I've written.**


	3. Chapter Three

The month that followed the funeral was hard but each day that past was a little easier. It was weird being back in my childhood home after around five years of being away. It was even stranger without having Avery there sharing my life. The room we had shared growing up was unchanged, besides the abundance of Seth-related things enshrined around the room. I had brought a garbage bin into the room with every intention of tossing out all the memories of Seth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Seth was such a large part of my sister, and I believed that she'd be upset if she knew I had thrown out everything he had given her and the photos they had taken. And anyways, I loved seeing how happy Avery was in all the photos.

Life was definitely different now. Things were always a little somber in my house. Every movie night (a weekly family tradition) we picked a drama instead of a comedy, as if we were forbidding ourselves laughter. Everything seemed quieter too. We whispered to each other and our meals consisted of the thousands of frozen casseroles friends and family had given us to get through our hard time. My parents tried to keep all conversations away from Avery, as if ignoring her death would make it go away. But that's the thing with death, you can't stop it; you need to learn to move on.

I started going to the gym as a way to blow off steam and I hated spending time at home. Most of my childhood friends no longer lived in Forks, so I spent a lot of time at the gym, or hiking. I had always hated hiking growing up. I didn't understand the joy of walking up a mountain, only to walk right back down. What was the point? Avery, on the other-hand, had loved to hike. So I guess I did it in memory of her.

So when I wasn't hiking or at the gym or wallowing in sadness at home, I was spending most of my time with Embry. He wouldn't take no for an answer when calling to hangout. He seemed to have a genuine interest in my well-being and state of mind. And he actually seemed to like me, even when I was moody or silent.

He was a lifesaver, I had to admit. Embry didn't pity me nor did he try to make me forget that my sister was dead. He let me cry on his shoulder when need be, and he made me laugh so hard I cried a different sort of tears. He was what I needed at that moment, and I couldn't thank him enough.

"Okay okay but you need to come over to Emily's and taste her potatoes. She probably puts heroine in them they are that addictive," Embry said between bites of mashed potatoes. We were at the Forks diner, something we did weekly. And, like always, Embry was comparing the diner's food to Emily's. First it was "Wow Emily makes better chicken soup" and then it was "I swear she puts weed in her cake, because you just want to eat more afterwards." Embry was predictable, but he knew how to bring me to smile.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouthful. Were you raised by wolves or something?" I chuckled and threw one of my french fries at him. It landed in his coke, causing the two of us to laugh louder than necessary. I swear, when I was with Embry I was almost back to normal. And then I'd remember Seth.

"How's he doing? Seth," I asked and slid my hand across the table. Embry's hand closed over mine and squeezed once before letting go.

"He's surviving. I still think we should invite him one week, it'd do him some good," Embry whispered and looked out the window. Every week Embry suggested bringing Seth, and every week I'd remember how he looked at me with so much hate.

"You were there, you heard what he said. He hates me," I complained and stabbed one of my fries with a fork.

"He doesn't hate you Haze, it's just tough for him. You've got Avery's brown hair, her button nose and her strikingly green eyes. But you aren't her." Embry reached across the table again and snatched up my hand, entangling his fingers with mine. My heart fluttered.

We were strictly friends, Embry and I. He had made it clear when I had drunkenly seduced him on one especially hard night - the month anniversary of Avery's death. And it wasn't that I liked him that way, I was just so lonely for love. Sisterly love, friendly love or love love, I wanted something. But Embry was just a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"Invite him next week then," I mumbled, knowing I'd regret it as soon as the words left my mouth. Embry's face broke out in a giant smile as he pulled me across the table to slobber all over my left cheek. I chuckled and wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater while I sat back down.

"It'll be good for all of us, I promise." Embry was almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. I had no idea why he cared so much, but I was happy to see him so excited.

It was the day before my threesome diner date with Seth and Embry. I was sitting in my room, looking up at my roof while laying on my floor. I was so nervous for the following day. Seth hated me, I was sure, and I wasn't sure I could handle sitting across a table from him. Embry promised me he'd sit on my side of the table, for support, but also stated that Seth didn't hate me. Because I looked like her.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. Why couldn't we had been born fraternally? Why couldn't I be a dark brunette like Jami and my mother, and Avery sporting the dark auburn hair of my father's family. Why couldn't Avery had been three inches taller than me and curvy, and me short and thin? That would make everything so much easier. People wouldn't look at me and have their heart clench. I was a constant reminder of her.

I sat up as an idea formed in my head. Sure I couldn't force myself to grow a couple inches or get bigger boobs or change my face, but I could change my hair.

I ran to the washroom and started opening drawers and cupboards. I knew exactly what I was looking for... and there it was. The stash of dark brown hair dye my mother always kept in case her grey hairs got out of control. I also grabbed the hair-cutting scissors before looking up into the mirror.

My reflection looked back at me. I was not an unattractive girl, just not the type of girl most people want at this age. I had always been slender and on the shorter side of average height. My nose was small, and button-like. My eyes were average sized, framed by thick but short lashes. In the summer my face was usually sprinkled with freckles, although there seemed to be less and less each year. And my lips were just lips, nothing too exciting.

My hair was like a mane curtaining my face. I had a lot of hair, in length and volume. It was semi-wavy, not the beautiful ringlet curls you see in movies. Avery used to curl her hair, I was much too lazy to deal with that. I grabbed the scissors and closed my eyes as I snipped off the first chuck.

Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea. With my eyes closed I didn't notice how much hair I had actually gotten a hold of. I had planned to only cut to my shoulders, but I had accidentally cut halfway up my neck. I groaned and did away with the rest of my hair.

When the length was equal enough and my sink was covered in my six inch strands of hair, I grabbed the hair dye.

When all was done I definitely looked different. I hoped it would be enough to curb Seth's hate.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up," I said nonchalantly as I climbed into Embry's jeep the next day. He was staring at me with his mouth open. I smirked and flipped my new hair for the full effect.

"You... the hair... wow," Embry stammered and reached out a hand to touch my hair, as if it was just an illusion. I blushed and shrugged, trying to pretend I didn't notice his reaction. Everyone seemed to react differently to my changed hair. My mom cried, my dad huffed and complimented it roughly and Jami smiled and told me I looked so much cooler now. I loved that Embry was speechless.

"I thought if I didn't look like Avery so much, Seth might like me a little more," I said, still smirking. Embry's smile was a sad smile but he didn't say anything in reply. Instead he changed the conversation to the conservation of wolves. I couldn't complain, I was practically an environmental scientist and animal conservation was something I was passionate about. And it was nice to take my mind off of the long night ahead of me.

Seth had already been sitting at the table for a few minutes when we walked in. He was looking out the window, tensed. His jaw was clenched, his hands were in fists and he looked as though he was sitting on a burning stick. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me over as I paused in the doorway.

"Hey Seth, thanks for getting us a table. This places always gets packed around dinner time and Hazel is such a slowpoke," Embry joked and poked me in the ribs as we sat down. Seth turned away from the window and looked at me, ignoring Embry completely. His stare was intense, but there wasn't the hate in his eyes like last time. I silently thanked the haircut.

"I know, I was surprised too. It suits her though, I like it," Embry said loudly and messed up my hair. Seth still wasn't looking away from me and I could feel my face heating up. I turned to Embry and punched his shoulder before fixing my hair.

"It's nice to see you," I whispered and looked back at Seth. Now he was staring at Embry, his face expressionless as he looked at his friend. I felt Embry kick Seth from under the table.

"Yeah, same here," Seth coughed out turning back to look at me. "Your hair, it's nice." Awkward silence filled the space again.

"Ah my two favourite young things and a new friend. So good to see you again. What can I get ya today?" the older lady waitress, Susanne, asked enthusiastically. She was used to seeing Embry and me every week. I quickly chose a drink at random, Embry and Seth both getting what I got too.

"How... how have things been?" I asked once Susanne walked away to get our drinks. Seth was once again staring at me intensely. Embry grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh you know," Seth hissed, before coughing and letting his voice soften again. "I'm sure we've been having the same sort of month."

"Uh, yeah. It's been a hard month. But things are getting easier, you know?" Embry didn't let go of my hand as I talked but instead brushed his fingers in circles around the back of my hand.

"Not really actually, but I'm surviving," Seth said this with a shrug and quickly ordered a burger once Susanne put down our drinks. I ordered a quesadilla and Embry ordered the lobster mac and cheese.

Silence and staring seemed to be how we would be spending most of our dinner. I tried not to catch Seth's eye from across the table as his expression changed between anger, confusion and... care? So I stared down at my pop, spinning the iced cubes with the straw.

It seemed like ages before the waitress came back with our meals. I thanked Susanne and stabbed my chicken and cheese goodness with my fork.

"You eat meat?" Seth gasped as I stuffed a forkful of food into my mouth. I looked up to see him staring at me, no surprise, and swallowed before replying.

"Just because I look like Avery doesn't mean I'm just like her," I hissed, much more anger lacing my words than I would have liked. Seth recoiled as if I had slapped him, his hurt morphing into hate once again.

"Yeah, I know that. Believe me, you are nothing like her," Seth spat, clenching his jaw in the scariest grimace I had ever seen. Part of me was frightened, another part was hurt but the biggest part of me was angry.

"You talk big Clearwater, but are you sure you even cared about my sister. Because you haven't even called my parents since she died. Do you know how much that hurts them? They were beginning to think of you as a son but a son would never leave his parents to fend for themselves in this situation. And remember my other sister, Jami? I'm sure she'd appreciate to have another shoulder to cry on. But guess what, they only have me. And I look just like her. How can I help my family if..." I couldn't go on anymore because my sobs started to choke back my words. I pushed myself back from the table and ran to the washroom before I broke down in front of a diner full of people. I didn't even notice Embry following me into the washroom until I saw him in the mirror reflection.

"You can't be in here," I croaked as I wiped my tears off of my cheeks. Embry shook his head and came to stand beside me, staring at my reflection in the mirror. He didn't say anything to me, but instead silently judged me. I regretted every word I had said even before it left my mouth, but I couldn't stop myself. Something about Seth just made me so angry. I sighed and turned around to hug Embry.

"Better?" he asked as he pushed me away, holding me at arms length. I nodded. "Good because I really shouldn't be in here."

We hurried out of the washroom but our table was already empty; Seth had left.

 **Author's Note: This story is seriously always on my mind and I seem to always be thinking of ways to improve the story line. I do have it all mapped out, but things change. At first this chapter was two chapters, but I turned it into one. So we can have an extra chapter of goodness :)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite. I also have many other imprint stories on my profile. I warn you now, they are very old and there are parts of each story that make me cringe. But they still have a place in my heart.**


	4. Chapter Four

I tried to push Seth out of my head. I ignored every thought that passed my mind, refused to pick up my home phone whenever he'd call and pretended to not hear my parents talk about him. He made me a worse person I had decided.

Sure, I was usually a pretty snarky and judgmental person, but Seth made me someone else entirely. He brought out all my pent-up anger and sadness. It wasn't healthy, so I decided to not think about him... or try not to.

Embry, on the other hand, was always on my mind. He was either sitting in my room eating Doritos, posting ridiculous videos on my Facebook or telling me horrible jokes over the phone. He stopped mentioning Seth ever since the diner incident. I think he had finally decided we would never be friends.

"So we are having a kind of impromptu late-Easter dinner at Emily's this weekend. And you should definitely come," Embry said nonchalantly as he was hanging upside-down over my bed. I was sitting on my floor flipping through the channels. It had been so long since I tried to watch television mid-day on a Wednesday. I had to settle on _Divorce Court._

"Mmm," I hummed and sprawled out on my hardwood floor so my head was laying directly below Embry's. "I don't know. I don't really know anyone there."

"Yeah but they want to know you. And I want them to know you, so they can better understand all my stories about you," Embry said as he scooted forward so his short hair tickled the tip of my nose.

"You been gossiping about me Call?" I asked and flicked his nose. Embry chuckled and before I knew it he had flipped off my bed only to brace himself with his two hands on either side of my shoulders. This caused him to be laying practically on top of me, his face only an inch away from mine. I opened my mouth to spit out some snide comment, but my words were caught in my throat. I couldn't look away from his brown eyes, my heart was almost exploding in my chest.

 _I don't like Embry that way._

But it was so hard to not fall for him when he was the one person that made everything feel normal.

It felt like years before Embry cleared his throat and rolled away from me, groaning loudly as he did so. I tried to speak again, but Embry spoke up first.

"It's hard for me too Larsen. Just so you know." I wanted to be confused by what Embry said; I wished I didn't know what he meant. But he felt it too. The chemistry between us... it was deafening.

"I... I don't understand," I whispered. I knew I was lying and Embry knew I was lying. He sat up quickly, staring down at me with such a conflicted look on his face. He didn't try to explain, and he didn't call me out for lying. Instead he leaned down and looked into my eyes before lightly kissing my lips.

In romance movies and books they always talk about the "sparks" you feel when you kiss someone. I definitely felt those sparks as Embry's soft lips enveloped mine. Time slowed down; the kiss felt like it lasted eons. And it felt so right, _so right._

"I don't understand either Haze. But I'll see you Saturday, alright?" Embry practically jumped to his feet and was opening my door before I had even sat up. His face was flushed and I could tell that he was trying to hold back a smile. I bit back my twin smile and nodded, still at a loss for words.

* * *

The week seemed to inch by at snail-speed. By the time Friday rolled around it had already felt like an entire week could have passed. I was about 99.9% sure it had to do with the fact that Embry hadn't called since the incident on Wednesday. I hadn't called him either - I couldn't find a plausible reason for me to call him out of the blue - but I had thought he would've. I didn't know what to think about the kiss, and it was killing me.

Did he like me more than a friend? Did _I_ like him more than a friend? Why did the kiss feel so right? Were we meant to be, like two characters in a romance novel? And _why_ wasn't he calling me and helping me answer these questions?

"Are you even listening to me Hazel Lyanna?" my mother asked, noisily putting her glass down on the table. We were having breakfast, Jami, my mother and I. My dad was away for work, some new logging-venture opened up in inland Washington and he was checking to see if it would be profitable for his company. I looked up at my mom who was staring at me with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes of course I'm listening," I mumbled, hoping I had gotten better at lying as I had gotten older. Jami giggled; I sucked at lying. My mom ignored my blatant lie and instead chose to believe me.

"So you'll do it then?" she asked. I had no idea what she wanted me to do, but I nodded anyways. She was my mother, so the task she had in store for me couldn't be _that_ bad. And it would keep my mind off of Embry.

"Can I help too?" Jami piped up, asking me instead of my mom. I nodded again and smiled at my little sister. Only one more year until she was a surly, unhelpful teenager.

After breakfast, while Jami was piling our dishes into the dishwasher, I walked up behind her.

"So what did I agree to do?" I whispered in her ear, so my mother couldn't hear. Jami giggled and turned her head to whisper in my ear.

"We are taking all the casserole dishes everyone gave us back to their rightful owners. And I swear, we have at least twenty of them."

I groaned. Of course my mom would rope me into some mundane and pointless task like that. I was sure most people who cooked us casseroles didn't expect the dishes back. And I knew for a fact that Sue Clearwater and Tiffany Call had each made us a casserole. I groaned even louder, causing Jami to giggle even more.

The afternoon passed by about as fast as could be expected. Jami kept me entertained with stories of her life which I'd missed for the past four or so years. We decided we'd first hand back all the dishes from our many friends in Forks before heading over to La Push. There were only three dishes from La Push: one from Emily Uley, one from Sue Clearwater _and_ one from Tiffany Call.

* * *

"Thank you again Mr. Mason," I smiled at my old English teacher from high school. I had never had much of a bond with Mr. Mason; I was more of a science freak. But Avery had adored him, and it was evident he had liked my sister too.

Jami waved back at the balding man as we walked back to my mother's Pontiac. I didn't have my own car yet and had sold my crappy Saturn to help finance my Europe trip. My sister's car had been totaled in the crash, so I was stuck with the Pontiac.

"Emily's next?!" Jami asked enthusiastically. She had blabbed on about her love for Emily for almost thirty minutes earlier in the day. She was "the best cook," "the nicest woman," "so pretty," and "funny, kind and the best." If Emily was everything Jami stated she was, then her dinner was looking even brighter.

"Yes Emily''s next," I chuckled and started to drive the short distance to La Push.

I was sure I had met Emily at the funeral, but I couldn't put a face to the name. Jami had explained she had married Sam Uley about a year before. Sam was the head of La Push's protection squad, which Embry and Seth were both members of. Jami told me that he was looking to quit in a few years and settle down with a less _dangerous_ job. I couldn't blame him.

With the help of the GPS we pulled up to the tiny grey cottage that housed the Uley family. Jami was out the car door before I had even put the car into park. I grabbed the dish and walked up the cracked sidewalk to the front door.

Emily had already answered the door before I had reached it, hugging Jami right away. I recognized her right away, surprised I could have forgotten her face. She must have been in an animal attack years before, because running from her hairline to her chin were three long scars. I tried not to stare, and instead looked down instantly noticing her protruding belly. Emily was very pregnant.

"Hazel, it's so nice to see you again," Emily smiled and pulled me in for a hug. Between the dish in my hands and Emily's large stomach, it was one awkward hug. Emily let go after a few seconds and left her hands on her shoulders, eyeing me up and down my body.

"You are looking better, and your hair does suit you," she said as if agreeing with someone else's unspoken comment on my hair. I smiled shyly and held out the dish.

"When's the baby due?" I asked to change the subject. Emily smiled and placed her free hand on her belly.

"He's due in less than two weeks. You two will definitely have to come and meet little Sam when he finally comes around," Emily smiled even larger. I kept my grimace hidden. Sure, Emily was sweet and babies were cool, but I didn't need to spend anymore time in La Push. More time in La Push meant more chances of running into Seth and his death-stare.

"Of course. But we have to be on our way. Still have a couple more dishes to take back. Thanks again Emily," I said and nodded back towards the car. Emily nodded in understanding as we started walking back to the car.

"Oh and see you tomorrow sweetie," Emily called out once we made it to the car.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jami asked as she put her seat belt on. I hadn't told anyone about the dinner at Emily's the next day. Mom and dad already asked the awkward Embry questions. They were about 90% sure we were secretly dating. Ha, they were wrong... right?

"Just dinner at Emily's," I mumbled as we pulled into Embry's driveway. No one in La Push lived far away from each other, so it was a quick drive from Emily's to the Call household.

Tiffany Call lived in a two story, three bedroom house that was situated on a large lot. I had never actually set foot in Embry's house. He told me that he had a falling out with his mother a few years before. They were still civil with each other and she let her son stay rent free, but they didn't have the mother-son relationship they once had.

I rang the doorbell. Jami had decided to stay in the car, so I was alone on the doorstep. Part of me was wishing Embry would just open the door with his sunny smile, but part of me would rather just talk with his mother. My head and heart were jumbled.

"Hello?" the lady that opened the door was definitely Embry's mother. Although she was a petite woman with light brown hair, she shared her son's eyes and lips. She looked like she could be Embry's sister; she couldn't be older than forty. I made a mental note to ask Embry about his family the next time I saw him.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Larsen. I just came to return your dish," I mumbled and held the dish up. Ms. Call's face lit up with recognition.

"Oh, yes, Hazel. Thank you so much for bringing it back. I'm sorry about your loss. I'd invite you in but Embry won't be home for quite awhile. I'll tell him you dropped by." I smiled and said my goodbye before walking towards my car.

 _Embry won't be home for quite awhile_. Where was he? I knew he worked for the La Push's protection squad, but he had never worked a Friday in the last couple weeks. Actually he didn't work much, from what I could tell. He told me that the crime rate had recently dropped and they had so many members that he didn't get too many shifts anymore. _So what was he doing?_

It shouldn't have mattered to me. He had his own life, I wasn't his girlfriend. Maybe he was on a date with a pretty local girl.

I slammed the car door much harder than I meant to and started to drive away from the house before I even thought about a seatbelt.

"Whoa Haze, seat belt," Jami practically yelled and reached over me to buckle me in. Jami didn't ask about my new found negative mood. Good, because I couldn't explain it either.

By the time we made it to the Clearwater household, I had calmed down. Mostly because I had remembered I might be facing Seth in only a few minutes

"Race you to the door," Jami shouted and started running up the short walkway to the Clearwater household. My throat felt so dry and my hands were shaking as I walked slowly to the door. I clenched the large glass dish hard with both my hands to stop from shaking. I silently prayed that Seth wasn't home.

Jami rang the doorbell, practically jumping with excitement. She adored the Clearwaters. Avery had taken Jami to many get-togethers in La Push, and Jami had grown quite close to a few of the people there. And of course, Seth was like an older brother to my younger sister.

"Jami! And you must be Hazel," Sue said with a smile once she opened the door. As her eyes flicked from Jami to me, I saw her smile falter. Right, Avery was like a daughter to Sue.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile and held my right hand out, balancing the dish in my left. Jami had explained earlier that Sue had been away on a fishing trip when Avery had died. She had no service where she was, so she didn't hear about it until she arrived home a week later.

"Come in, come in. Leah is here somewhere and Seth should be home any minute," Sue explained as she ushered us inside. I wanted to leave before Seth got home, but my words were lost as I tried to think of an excuse. And Jami looked so happy talking with Sue, I couldn't take her away.

"You have a lovely house," I said quietly as I looked at a photo of Seth and his older sister from over a decade ago. They were at the beach. Leah was laying in the sand, laughing while her younger brother sat on top of her. They were both so happy.

"Hey mom something smells grr..." Seth had started as he bounded into the room. He stopped moving as soon as he saw me standing by the fireplace holding the photo. His eyes were locked to mine and I couldn't look away.

"Seth!" Jami cheered and bounced over to the tall man, wrapping her arms around his middle. Seth still didn't look away from me as he hugged my sister back.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked, the question directed at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but the words didn't come.

"We brought back your dish and Sue invited us to dinner. Isn't it great?" Jami was like an excited puppy-dog; she didn't even notice the tension in the room. Seth finally looked away, smiling down at my sister and ruffling her hair. I quickly put the photo down and looked down at my feet.

Seeing Seth again did something to me. I thought seeing him would bring back all my rage and sadness, but it had made me feel lighter. Like that something had been pressing down on my chest had been lifted. I could breath easier and I felt more awake... more alive. I didn't understand anything.

I looked back up after about a minute of silence. Jami had run back to the kitchen were Sue was singing as she cooked. I looked back at Seth. Now he was looking down at his feet, as if nervous or guilt of something.

"I'm sorry about comparing you to Avery. It's not fair of me. You aren't her, but you are Hazel. Will you forgive me?" Seth said the words so quietly I had to take a few steps closer just to hear everything he was saying. My heart squeezed a bit. It wasn't the apologize that made my heart soar, but the fact that he had finally distinguished Avery and me in a nice way. Finally it wasn't _"you aren't her"_ it was _"you are you."_

"Of course I forgive you," I whispered and quickly left the room to find Jami.

 **Author's note: This is definitely my favourite chapter so far, but I think chapter five will be even better ;) I also just love Jami (pronouced Jamie). But wow. Embry and Hazel? Or Hazel and Seth? Hmmmm ;)**

 **As always, please review. I love hearing how ya'll are liking the story.**


	5. Chapter Five

Dinner with the Clearwaters' was... different. Sue and Jami chattered along at the one end of the table. They watched the same television shows: _Teen Wolf_ and _Supernatural_. I knew that Jami and Avery used to watch _Vampire Diaries,_ but since neither had mentioned the show I had guessed that fad was over.

I sat beside Sue at the table and across from Leah Clearwater. At the head of the table, and between Leah and I, was Seth. Leah wouldn't stop staring at me, her expression curious, caring and a little angry. I assumed it was something to do with Seth and his strange hate for me. But then again, did he hate me still? I sighed and stuffed a carrot into my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked quietly and tapped my arm. I turned to look at him; I had avoided looking his way the entire dinner. Leah excused herself and pushed away from the table. I had hardly noticed her departure because my eyes were once again locked with Seth's.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just... confused," I replied with a shrug. I had thought of lying, telling Seth that everything was hunky-dory, but I couldn't. So I had told him the most truth I could tell him without outright asking why he hated me one minute and cared about me the next.

"Hazel, we can stay and watch the next episode of _Teen Wolf_ right? Oh please, please, _please,"_ Jami begging and reached her hand across the table to squeeze my hand. I agreed before really thinking about it.

"Please don't tell me you watch that crap too," Seth laughed.

"Oh, God, no. Avery tried to get me into _Vampire Diaries_ when it had first premiered, but I couldn't handle all that drama. And _come on_. Teenaged mythical creatures going to high school and falling in love? I'd much rather watch _Game of Thrones_ or _Breaking Bad,_ " I laughed along with Seth as Jami glared daggers at me. I really couldn't blame her for liking those television shows; she was still too young to watch _good_ TV.

Fifteen minutes later I was perched on the edge of the couch while the opening credits to _Teen Wolf_ started. I sighed; I was in for one long hour.

"If you wanted to join me, I was thinking of going for a walk," Seth whispered in my ear. I took almost a minute to reply. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to spend _more_ time with the boy, but I really didn't want to watch the show.

"Yeah, anything is better than this," I mumbled and squeezed Jami's knee, letting her know I'd be right back.

Seth and I walked in silence. It was a rare, cloudless day on the Olympic Peninsula. The last of the evening sun was quickly falling behind the row of trees behind Seth's house. That was what I missed the most about California: the sun. Sure, I had grown up in sunless Forks, but after living in the sun for almost four years, I missed it. I closed my eyes and smiled as the rays hit my face.

"You know; I like you a lot more when you're not yelling at me. And I like you the best when you smile," Seth said as he stopped to turn back at me. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me like usual. He was smiling at me, something that had never happened. Seth's smile brightened up his entire face, turning him into an entirely different person. I could finally see how Avery had fallen for the boy.

"You're one to talk. I don't think you've ever _not_ glared at me." Seth's smile faded immediately, his face looking a little hurt. I bit my bottom lip and started to walk again; there went our friendly walk.

"I don't mean to, you know," Seth said quietly as we walked slower. His arms swayed as he walked. He seemed younger than usual, out here in the fading sun. But then again, he usually seemed ancient. Seth had already lived a lifetime with Avery, and now he had to try to live another without her.

"And I don't hate you. I actually really like having you around. It's just... complicated," Seth mumbled when I didn't reply. He wasn't looking at me, but was instead looking deep into the dark forest.

"I know; I remind you of Avery. And I _am_ sorry about that," I said back, for once there was no negative tone in my voice. Seth stopped and turned to me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. He was looking down at me, grinding his teeth.

"It's more than that Hazel. You aren't your sister. Actually I think you are a lot like me, at the moment. You know..."

"Dark and stormy?" I finished for him. "Yeah. That probably why when you get the two of us together it always ends up bad. When storms collide things only get worse." Seth was staring down at me, his expression... sad? I bit my bottom lip again.

"Then how come we are getting along now?" Seth asked and let go of me. We started to walk again when I noticed the first star appear in the night sky.

"The weather can't be crappy all the time," I chuckled.

* * *

"Why can't I commmmmme," Jami whined from behind me as I did my makeup. It was Saturday, and I was going to have dinner with Embry and Seth and everyone they held dear. I was nervous beyond belief, but also excited. Embry still hadn't come by or called. I did get a rather excited message from Emily, telling me someone would be by to pick me up at five o'clock. Seth had also called Friday night after Jami and I had left his house. We hadn't talked, but I eavesdropped on Jami. He was calling to make sure we had made it home alright.

"Because you weren't invited, Jami," I sighed and took off my headband, letting my bangs fall down. Jami sighed and rested her chin on my shoulder, staring at our reflections in the mirror. I was still surprised how old Jami was. I had to admit I hadn't really been there for her in the past couple years. I hadn't really thought anything of it because my parents and Avery were always around. Sure my parents were still there, but I was the only big sister Jami had left. Puberty was going to hit her soon, and I was positive I'd miss the cute sister she once was.

"But how about me and you go to catch a movie this week. Your choice." Jami smiled largely, hugged me around the shoulders and skipped out of the room. So I was left with my anxiety for the night ahead.

"Oh, and Hazel-Rah, there's a car full of people waiting for you outside."

A car... full of people? I wondered exactly who all the people would be.

I took one last look in my full length mirror. I had put on my high-rise dark blue skinny jeans over top of a dark, stripped tank top. To ward off the cold I was wearing my jean jacket. My hair I had left natural, letting it flip up at random places. I also left my makeup natural, only putting on a small layer of eyeliner, mascara and powder.

I didn't want to look like I was trying to impress anyone. Because I wasn't.

 _I didn't like Embry that way._

I heard a honk outside followed by heaps of laughter. I ruffled Jami's hair as I slipped on my rubber boots and jumped out the door.

Neither Embry or Seth were in the car. I paused at the end of my porch and wrapped my jean jacket tighter around me. Why would they send strangers to get me? I should have just drove down alone.

"Come on Hazel, we aren't going to bite," a guy Embry's age yelled as he stuck his head out the passenger side window. A slight girl was driving the car and she smiled at me when she noticed I was staring. I took a deep breath and got in the car.

Two people were in the back; another boy Embry's age and a girl who was probably six or seven in a car seat.

"I'm Quil and this is Claire, Emily's niece. Up front is Jared and Kim. Embry had every intention of picking you up, but we thought a carpool was the environmental thing to do," Quil winked after that and laughed. "Because you're an environment-freak right? Anyways Kim goes to school in Port Angeles so me and Jared took a little road trip to her place and then drove to Neah Bay to pick up this little creature. And you were a good excuse to also stop in Forks."

Embry had mentioned Quil before. Him and Jacob Black were Embry's best friends growing up.

"Well thanks a lot for the ride. It's great to meet you all." And I wasn't lying. Being in the car wasn't stressful and I wasn't nervous. I just felt like I was around friends.

Kim drove much faster than I had imagined the small woman could. Quil snorted when he noticed my hands strangling the hand rest on the back of the passenger side front seat. He mentioned that I was such a baby and should see how fast _Jared_ drove. I didn't even want to imagine it.

We finally arrived at Emily's little cottage of a house. I practically fell out of the car while trying to get out. I heard Quil's chortle from the other side of the car. Only once I was out did I notice the abundance of cars parked on the lawn of the Uley residence. I could smell fire and see smoke floating up from around the back of the house. So it was an inside-outside sort of party. It made sense because based on the large number of vehicles, Emily's house alone would be packed.

Before I knew it, something large enveloped me in a hug, picked me up and spun me in a circle. I knew it was Embry. All my unease and worry and any other negative emotion left me immediately as I breathed in his soapy, foresty smell. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Embry Call put me down," I said between chuckles. He obeyed and placed me on my two feet, looking down at me with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry I've been, you know, absence," Embry shrugged and shyly smiled at me. It reminded me of the little smile he was trying to hide after our kiss. I blushed but didn't look away from his soft eyes.

"Didn't notice," I joked and felt my smile grow. I couldn't help it; I was so happy.

"Seems like you didn't notice the weather forecast either Larsen. Rainboots? We aren't supposed to have rain until Monday loser," Embry joked and kicked one of my boots with one of his feet. I stuck my tongue out of him. Behind Embry I saw a girl probably around the age of ten skip out of the house. She looked over to where Embry and I were standing and skipped over to us.

She looked so familiar. Bronze hair, pale skin and immensely beautiful. I couldn't think where, but I knew I had seen her before.

"Hi, I'm Nessie Masen. Pleasure to me you," the girl said with a smile and stuck out her hand. I shook her hand and was about to introduce myself when it hit me; she looked like a young, female Edward Cullen.

I hadn't been in high school yet when the Cullens' had come to Forks, but they were the talk of the town. Finally, when I entered high school I got to set my eyes on the perfect siblings. They were a few years older than me, but we all shared the same lunch hour so I got my fair share of staring at them. Of course Edward Cullen was the most eye-catching, since he was the only single one. I had daydreamed about him many times throughout my school career, but what girl didn't?

Of course, he didn't notice anyone except for Isabella Swan. They graduated, got married and ran off to who-knows-where together. But that didn't explain this ten-year-old girl who stood in front of me.

"Your sister had the same expression when she first met me. Long story short, but I'm Edward's biological half-sister. The resemblance is scary, eh?" Nessie laughed, her voice seeming to twinkle like a crystal in the sunlight. Embry draped his arm over my shoulder, hunching over to do so.

"Ness, you sure do like messing with all the poor saps who happen to meet you. Let's get inside Haze," Embry said, laughing in an awkward sort of way before dragging me into the house.

The little house was crowded with all sorts of people I hadn't really expected to see. Chief of police Charlie Swan was here along with Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. I suddenly felt like I was an imposter who snuck into a party she didn't belong in. Embry kept his arm around my shoulders and held me close as we dug through the throngs of people to get to the back door.

Once we were outside again I let out a deep breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Embry looked down at me with concern written all over his face.

"I guess you forgot to mention this was a _party,_ " I gasped as we sat down at a picnic table. Outside there were only a few people milling about. Leah Clearwater and a man I recognized as Jacob Black were mending the fire while Seth and four other no-names were sitting at another table. Seth looked over to us after Embry let out a laugh. His face was concerned, but he looked away when he noticed me looking at him.

"Oh Hazel, this isn't even the biggest party we've had. Put the Cullens' into the mix and it gets _wild._ "

"Wait, the Cullens' come to these things?" I asked and looked around. I was positive I would have recognized them right away; I had a feeling they'd look almost exactly the same.

"Oh yeah, Bella and Edward are super close with Jacob. But they couldn't make it, so they just sent Jake and Ness down for the festivities," Embry shrugged, as if it was all common knowledge. Somehow I knew he wouldn't say more so I let the subject drop.

Embry and I talked for the next half an hour about nothing in particular. I told him about my days since I had last seen him. He seemed very interested about my dinner at the Clearwater household. Embry told me how busy work had been, and how he had spent a lot of time with Jake since he wasn't going to be in town for too long. Neither of us mentioned the kiss.

 **Author's Note: I had quite a bit more written for this chapter, but I decided this was a good cut-off for Chapter Five. A few of you have mentioned how you love Embry and Hazel's relationship and I cannot agree move. It's so natural. Hazel and Seth's relationship is very strained for many many reasons, but they are meant to be close. Whether that's romantically or friendly or whatnot, Seth and Hazel** _ **are meant to be.**_ **I know what the endgame of everything is, of course ;) But I hope you will all enjoy where I end up taking the story and the lives of Hazel, Seth and (of course) Embry.**

 **Something I haven't really thought of an answer for is what would've happened if Avery lived? Because Hazel would have met Seth** _ **eventually.**_ **Would he also have imprinted on her? *Sigh* If only we knew. Let me know what you think though! I almost want to end up writing an alternative "what if" story where Avery lives. But we will see.**

 **Anyways, happy Leap Day!**


	6. Chapter Six

Dinner was like nothing I had ever experienced. Usually when my family got together for holidays we all sat at one big table, the kids sitting at a smaller one close by. The food was laid out on each table and you served yourself while staying seated. You said grace to whatever God you believed in and ate in respectable near-silence. At Emily's house, dinner was entirely different event.

All the food Emily, Sue Clearwater and Rachel Black had made sat buffet style inside the house. I had never seen so much food made for one dinner. The women, children and elders took their share of the food before the stampede of boys fought over the food that remained. They reminded me of a pack of wild animals fighting over the best part of the water buffalo. I was surprised when not even one brussel sprout was left over.

Everyone crammed onto the tables outside, some unlucky people having to sit directly on the grass. Laughter, yelling and conversations broke out all over the yard. Even though I was squished between Embry and Kim with barely any elbow room, I had never had more fun eating dinner.

At our table sat Jared, Kim, myself and Embry on one side with Paul, Rachel Black, Brady Fuller and Colin Littlesea seated across from us. Seth was one of the unlucky ones; he was sitting on the ground near our table. I had finished eating long before most of the people at our table, pushing my leftovers towards Embry. My right hand was therefore free to grab onto Embry's left hand under the table.

I never thought much about holding Embry's hand. I didn't think it was "romantic" or anything; it was just our habit. So when Embry laughed so hard that he lifted both his hands, including mine, I didn't expect the reaction we received.

"Whoa, what's with the hands?" Paul gasped loudly. It seemed that the entire yard went quiet. I blushed and looked down while Embry slowly put our hands back under the table; he didn't let go.

"Does Seth know you guys are dating?" Brady joked and glanced over at Seth. I followed Seth's gaze and saw his face was expressionless, but he was staring at Embry. Then Brady's words hit me.

"Why should it matter to Seth?" I spat and glared at Seth. His eyes jumped from Embry's to mine, his eyelids lowering until he too was glaring at me.

"I don't care what you do with your life," he growled and jumped onto his feet, spilling his plate on the ground. He started to walk away. I stood up but Embry tightened his grip on my hand to keep me at the table. I could see Seth's shoulders rise and fall with each deep breath he took.

"No, Brady, explain what you meant," I said, my eyes on Seth's back. He had stopped moving. I noticed Brady out of the corner of my eye blanch. He opened his mouth to talk and then shut it promptly. Seth didn't turn around nor did he say a word. He just stood breathing deeply. The entire yard was quiet as if everyone was holding their breath and waiting for the next move.

It seemed like hours past as I waited for Seth to respond. He finally turned to look back at me with a clenched jaw before quickly looking forward again and striding out of the yard and into the forest beyond.

The yard stayed silent for a few minutes after Seth's departure. Embry tugged on my arm to sit me back on the picnic bench. I couldn't turn my eyes away from the spot where Seth disappeared into the forest. Apparently we couldn't keep our civil, kind-of-friendship for twenty-four hours. Something about him just grinds my gears. It's like Seth was some sort of creature that burrowed deep inside me and kept chewing away at my intestines. He made me sick and angry all at once. I closed my eyes and placed my head on Embry's shoulder. Immediately my anger subsided.

Seth was like a match and I was dry timber; Embry was the water to put out the fire.

As if nothing happened conversations broke out again. I didn't hear what anyone said until Sam Uley announced that Billy Black and elder Quil Ateara Sr. were going to retell the Quileute legends around the fire. Embry laid his head on top of mine and whispered,

"I think you'll really enjoy the stories, Haze. And they'll take your minds off… things." I didn't want to disappoint Embry, so I nodded and followed him to the fire. In truth, I already knew many of the Quileute legends. After Avery had heard them she had sent me a book full of the Olympic Peninsula Native American folk legends. So I knew the stories of the spirit warriors and the cold ones. Truthfully I had enjoyed them as much as any twenty-something-year-old would enjoy folk legends.

We settled on the ground near the fire. I scooted close to Embry and he put his arm around me and pulled me even closer. I laid my head on his chest; if we were going to be accused of dating, then why not keep appearances up. I heard the Embry's heart and how it seemed to be beating faster than I had expected. Many other people joined us by the fire, some bringing over chairs or blankets to sit on. Billy and Quil Sr took their places and everyone around the fire went silent. It seemed as though the fire itself stopped crackling as Quil Sr started to talk.

The legends had a different sort of authenticity when told rather than read from a book. Quil Sr and Billy Black took turns telling the different parts of each story. They added in little details which my book had left out. It almost seemed like I was hearing a completely different story.

Spirit warriors, Taha Aki, spirit wolves and the story of the third wife were all shared. The way Billy Black described the cold ones made me slide impossibly closer into Embry's arms. I noticed Nessie straighten up during this part of the story. _Brave girl._ And of course I sighed at the third wife's sacrifice, a gory end to a tragic romance.

The whole time Embry held me close. His heart never did slow down the entire time, but his breathing was steady. Each time I looked up at him, he was staring deeply into the fire. His face was expressionless, as if he was deep in thought. At one point he caught me staring and looked down at me. My heart sped up as he stared at me for those few seconds before he looked back into the fire.

Billy paused in his story telling and looked around the fire.

"It is said that the blood of the wolf still flows through the veins of Taha Aki's ancestors, and many of you are seated around this fire. Whether or not we transform into spirit wolves, we are all protectors of the people. It is our duty to protect and cherish our families, our friends and the Quileute people. Don't forget that." Billy's voice seemed to echo throughout the circle. I watched as every nodded, agreeing with the elder. I felt Embry join in before kissing the top of my head. I wasn't sure if Billy's words were meant for me, but I nodded too.

I thought that I would have felt like an outsider in the group, but I didn't. Billy's words made my heart beat faster and made me feel _something_. Was it love for this unique and welcoming group or pride for knowing them? I sighed and closed my eyes. I never wanted the night to be over.

"What did you think?" Embry whispered into my ear. Everyone around the fire had started talking quietly, a few getting up to wander around the yard. I had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

"You have such a beautiful background Embry. I wish I could tell the stories of my people the way Billy and Quil told your stories. Then again, my mom's family is catholic and my dad's family is catholic so my stories would just be boring bible verses," I said while craning my head up to stare at Embry. He was smiling down at me, his brown eyes reflecting the fire beside us. He opened his mouth to say more but shut it promptly, giving me a guilty smile.

"What? Tell me what you want to say," I joked and wiggled out of his arms so I could better look him face on. Embry shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"I want to, but it's not my place to say. Just promise we will always be friends," he whispered into my ear as he placed his cheek against my cheek. He sounded upset for some reason and as he slowly pushed me out of his arms, his face wasn't its regular, sunny self. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant when Seth appeared behind me.

"Hazel, can we talk?" Seth asked, his face denying me any clue as to why he wanted to talk to me. Embry stood up and pulled me with him. Seth ignored him and repeated his question.

"I don't see why?" I growled and held tight to Embry's hand even as he tried to pry my fingers off his. Seth sighed and put both his hands to his temples, running his hands through his wild hair.

"Hazel, _please_ ," Seth uttered and begged with his eyes. I sighed and nodded before turning to Embry. He was looking at Seth so was surprised when I stood on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his neck. I didn't say a word, just breathed in his scent before letting go and following Seth across the yard.

I followed Seth for what seemed like ten minutes until we were deep in the woods. I could just barely hear the festivities back at Emily's. Seth stopped suddenly but didn't turn around to face me. I opened my mouth for him to just get on with what he needed to say, but for some reason couldn't. It was strange, being alone in the forest with Seth. One part of me wanted to feel scared or uneasy being alone with a boy who was set on hating me, but the bigger part of me felt _normal._

That's what confused me the most about Seth. My feelings for him. I knew that we didn't get along 90% of the time, but I felt lighter when I was around him. Like he took the weight of losing Avery off of my shoulders for a brief time and made everything feel okay. No, my heart didn't soar like it did when I was around Embry, nor did Seth make me feel happy like Embry did. But things felt _right_ when I was around Seth. Until he opened his mouth, that is.

"We need to stop fighting Hazel," Seth finally said as he turned around. I couldn't really see his face in the darkness, but I guessed he looked tired by the tone of his voice. I sighed and leaned against a nearby tree.

"You make that pretty hard," I stated and looked back the way we came. I could just see the fire burning in the distance. I wished I was back there sitting with Embry.

"It's a two-way street Hazel," Seth sighed and took a step closer to me. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

I froze. What on earth did he want to talk to me about. We weren't close enough to really have _anything_ else to talk about. What did we have in common? Our mutual hate of each other and our mutual love of my dead sister. Seth continued to talk.

"So you heard all the Quileute legends and I know Avery talked to you about them before too. But… what would you say if I told you they weren't just legends?" I started laughing immediately. I couldn't help myself. He sounded so serious, as if he believed what he had just told me was true.

"Please stop laughing and listen to me," Seth sighed and took another step closer to me.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Seth. Are you trying to tell me you _turn_ into some wolf creature and protect the world from monsters? _Come on_ ," I snorted out my last sentence. Seth sighed again and brought his hands up to cradle his face. Silence followed.

 _Did he seriously expect me to believe him?_ But as the silence continued on and I thought about it… _was he telling the truth?_

I remembered a phone call I had received from Avery a couple months after she had started dating Seth.

" _Where are you going in Italy?" she had asked me as soon as I had picked up the phone. I was sitting on a train, speeding through France. I switched my phone to my right hand and turned to look out the window._

" _Oh Venice and Florence, you know… the places you go in Italy," I stated with a laugh. Jason, my high school boyfriend, chuckled at my obvious statement._

" _You aren't planning on going to Volterra are you Hazel?" Avery asked me. I turned to Jason._

" _Are we going to Volterra?" I asked him. Jason shrugged and made a face that meant, 'whatever dude.' I put my phone back up to my ear. "Probably not, should we?"_

" _NO! I mean, please be careful sis. There are some dangerous things in Italy…"_

 _Dangerous things in Italy._ I thought as I stared at Seth. I remembered in the December after my Europe trip how Seth had been protecting some child from some Italians. I had always thought maybe some Italian mobsters had tracked someone to Forks, but maybe…

"The Italians were vampires," I croaked out and took a step back. I felt so nauseous all of a sudden. _Vampires, humans that turn into wolves._ The world wasn't what I thought it to be. I took another step back and shook my head. Everything was crumbling. Seth was a wolf man; _Embry was a wolf man._ All of my new friends were wolf men. Vampires roamed the earth and sucked us humans dry. MY FRIENDS WEREN'T HUMAN.

Emily's delicious dinner suddenly came back out the way I had put it in.

 **Author's Note: Well, looks like Hazel is in on the big secret now. How is she going to take it? It's really going to be a huge shock to find out that Embry isn't completely human. And is Seth going to tell her about imprinting, or is that too much? Ahh I just want to write more and more!**

 **Until next time. And please review! I love all your feedback.**


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hazel, are you okay?" Seth asked and started to come closer to me. I stood up straight again and wiped my mouth.

"Please, stay back. I… please just don't," I said, my voice shaking as I took yet another step back. Everything was flashing in front of my eyes. It was like nothing in my life was real. I felt betrayed; Embry had kept this huge secret from me and didn't even have the nerve to tell me himself. Instead Seth, of all people, was the one to tell me. I felt like puking again.

Seth hadn't taken another step forward but instead stood a good distance away, his arms pinned to his side. I wrapped my arms around my chest and took another step back. Seth still didn't move.

"Why did you have to tell me this?" I finally croaked. My legs felt weak so I grabbed onto the closest tree for support. Seth raised his hands and started to walk forward, stopping when he noticed I flinched at each movement.

"Your sister, she knew. And you're becoming a big part of our lives, Hazel. I thought you would like to know," Seth mumbled.

"But why couldn't Embry have told me? _You_ just dropped all this information on me and… I'm not ready for it. I just… I wanna go home." Suddenly I felt like crying _and_ puking. I didn't know how to handle the situation. My life had just been flipped upside down and I couldn't control my emotions. Seth looked at me with so much guilt but I could tell he didn't know what to do. I'm guessing when he told Avery she had handled it much better. Once again I was being compared to my sister.

"Okay. _Okay._ Let's walk back and Embry can drive…" Seth started. I interrupted him.

" _No_ , I want to be alone. I'll find my own way home. I… I just can't do this," I said and turned around. I quickly started walking back to the yard while my stomach knotted itself inside me. I could hear Seth following right behind me.

I really did not want to face this giant wolf pack waiting back at Emily's. I didn't know who was a wolf and who wasn't, but I had my guesses. Probably all the tall boys who looked alike. That meant the pack had to have, what, over ten members. I wondered if the girls were also wolves. Did the boys infect the girls to change them into the perfect wolf mate? I stopped and puked again.

This time Seth ran up to me and gathered my hair so it wouldn't be in the way. If I had not been occupied, I would've flinched away from his touch. Instead I just continued to retch until nothing was left in my stomach.

"I know you just want to be alone and go home, but please let me know what is going through your head. I'll answer any questions you have and…" Seth had started to say and I stood crouched over with my hands on my knees. Somehow he knew that it was better if he just stayed quiet. After I knew I would be able to walk without falling over, I continued back.

The yard was mostly empty when I broke through the trees. Embry, Jacob and Nessie were sitting on a bench, each of their faces filled with concern. I must have looked like hell, because Embry jumped out of his seat and ran towards me. I closed my eyes and put my hands up, stopping him in his tracks. Seth walked over to talk to Jacob.

"Hazel?" Embry whispered and stopped a couple feet away from him. I stared back at him while my emotions flipped up and down, changing every few seconds. On one hand, I wanted to wrap my arms around Embry and cry, but the other part of me wanted to sprint away from him. He turned into a goddamn wolf for God's sake.

Embry was usually a happy-go-lucky jokester, so seeing the hurt in his eyes when I stepped back from his advance broke me. My eyes started to water and I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"I'm sorry Embry, I just can't," I said quietly as I tried not to cry. Why couldn't life had gone on like normal? Why couldn't Embry be a normal human? And why couldn't Avery still be alive? She'd know how to make everything better again.

"Hazel, I'm still me. Nothing's changed. I swear," Embry begged and took a step forward again. All of a sudden Kim was between the two of us, stopping Embry in his tracks.

I don't know how I knew it, but I knew Kim was 100% human. So when she came to stand beside me I didn't back away. Instead I was relieved to have someone _normal_ with me.

"Give her time Em, it's a lot to take in. Can I drive you home?" she asked and turned to me. I nodded once but couldn't stop looking at Embry. Even as he turned and walked away, looking back at me once, I couldn't look away.

"Come on Hazel," Kim said as she grabbed my arm.

* * *

The ride home was a blur, as was the next couple of days. I lived through the motions. I slept, ate, watched mindless gameshows and slept again. My mind was empty but also full of muddled thoughts. I guess I was in shock. At least twice a day Jami or my mother would knock on my door, informing me that Embry was on the phone. I'd always refused to talk to him.

My family didn't question my attitude, but I knew they were worried. They thought I was going through some sort of breakup with Embry and they all knew how Embry had helped me through mourning Avery. Jami would often come into my room and sit on the edge of my bed. She would talk about her day and never force me to contribute to the conversation. My mom would bring me my meals and come back to take out the dishes not even half empty. She didn't bombard me with questions, but I could see how hard it was to stay silent.

About a week after the dinner at Emily's I left my room. My parents were at work and Jami was at school. The everlasting rain had stopped overnight, filling my entire house with sunlight. I climbed down my stairs on my tiptoes, almost afraid of ruining the silence with my footsteps. I don't know why I felt the need to get out of bed and head downstairs. It might have been the sun but I wasn't sure until I got down the stairs.

"Why are you here," I gasped when I saw Seth sitting on my couch. I didn't question how he got into my house, just _why._ He looked exhausted. His hair was a mess, his bags under his eyes looked ginormous and he seemed to have forgotten to put on a shirt. I wanted to be angry to see Seth, but I was relieved. The weight I'd been carrying on my back was diminished, not entirely gone but greatly reduced.

"You aren't answering Embry's calls and we were worried about you," Seth said calmly while staying seated. I noticed that he had an envelope on his lap.

"You don't need to be worried, I'm just handling everything myself," I said with a bit of spice in my voice. Seth straightened out his mouth and nodded. I could tell he had a snarky comment he wanted to bounce back at me. He was a smart boy though; this was not the time for us to fight.

"I also wanted to give you this," he motioned with the envelope. My curiosity was killing me; what on earth could Seth Clearwater have for me? I walked forward until I was only a few feet back from where he was sitting. Seth reached out with his arm and handed me the letter.

"It's a letter your sister almost sent to you before I told her she couldn't tell anyone about my secret. I kept it and… well you can read it now. You deserve to know." I almost dropped the letter in shock. I had expected it to be from Embry or from Seth himself. Never did I imagine it was a letter from the past… and from my dead sister. I gulped but didn't open it. I wanted to be alone to read it.

"I get it if you need time apart to think things over. Just don't ignore us," Seth said and slowly stood out of his seat. I was still looking down at the envelope but I looked up at Seth once as he brushed past me, squeezing my shoulder. And then he was gone.

* * *

 _Dear Hazel_

 _Life is different now, sis. Seth told me a lot of things over the weekend and I don't know where to start. I was thinking of calling you, but I don't know if I'd be able to find the right words. So I decided to be old-fashioned and use snail mail._

 _Firstly, he loves me and I love him. We had this romantic date at the beach and the words just slipped out of my mouth. It felt so right and I don't think I'll ever regret it._

 _Now, that's not the big news. I don't know how to downplay it, so I'll just say it right out. Seth is a shapeshifting wolf-man. It's his (and his packs) responsibility to protect his people from vampires. I know you are laughing right now, but hear me out. I am telling you the truth. I'm going to send you a book of the Quileute legends so you can understand them better._

 _I'm only telling you because I want you to be a part of my life completely, including this weird supernatural life I've been roped into. As soon as you are home, I'll introduce you to the pack and everything will fall in to place._

 _Oh, and there is this thing that wolves do. They call it "imprinting". It happens when a wolf finds his other half. Seth explained it as a soulmate, but he said that's not exactly the truth. They are just a person who strengthens the wolf. I'm Seth's imprint. He said I came into his life at a difficult stage. His father had recently died, he had just abandoned his one pack and was fighting against his pack brothers. I gave him strength, I brightened his day. And we fell in love._

 _I know you don't believe in love at first sight and you would definitely be against the idea of imprinting, but it's wonderful. Seth isn't forced to love me. I'm hopeful that one of the other guys will imprint on you. That way you will truly be a part of the big, weird family that has welcomed me. Embry is our age and currently single, maybe you guys will hit it off ;)_

 _Anyways, I love you Hazel. Come home soon, I miss you far too much._

 _Avery_

* * *

I had to read the letter at least five times over. The last paragraph made me sob for so long that I forgot the majority of the letter. Seth and Avery were more than boyfriend and girlfriend… they were imprints? And Avery hoped someone, like Embry, would imprint on me.

I thought back to the first time I had met Embry. It was at the repast and I remembered feeling warm near Embry. Like he was a metaphorical sun… like Avery had always made me feel. I thought about my feelings about Embry. They came on fast and furious. I cared about him more than most people. He made me feel calmed and good. And our kiss… that was magnetic. Had Embry imprinted on me? And how did I feel about it?

Avery was right, the idea of love at first sight makes me vomit. And this imprinting thing seemed very unfair. Did the girl not get a choice in the manner? But then again, knowing I was right for Embry gave me butterflies. I sighed and dropped my head against the back of the couch.

Embry was a shapeshifting creature. Seth and Avery had been soulmates of a kind. Embry might be my soulmate. I thought about picking up my phone and dialing Embry's number, but I didn't just want to talk to him. I wanted to see him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. I wanted him to tell me one of his stupid jokes that never fails to make me laugh. I just wanted Embry. Even wolf-man Embry, because he was still Embry. And I needed him.

So instead of calling the boy, I slipped on my shoes and wrapped a large sweater around my shoulders and headed out the door.

 **Author's Note: She needs Embry, how cute! Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out, I've been having a busy life. I'm not 100% positive yet, but I'm thinking of changing up the POV for the next chapter. I've kind of been planning it since day one, but I don't know. It might still be Hazel's POV, we shall see.**

 **And this story is going to be wrapping up soon. About three or five chapters left I think! I kind of want to write the Avery/Seth story after this. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways leave me a nice little review and have a great week!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: I'm doing an author's note before the chapter so I can apologize about the delay on this chapter. There's really no excuse for how long it took. It's also very short, mostly because I wanted to get it out to ya'll ASAP. It was an extremely hard chapter to write and I wanted it to be perfect. This chapter made me feel a lot of emotions and I hope you all love it.**

I knocked on the door three times and afterwards laid my shaking hand on its wood to steady myself. I was excited to see Embry again, nervous to face him and terrified for my future. Would acknowledging the imprint out loud condemn me to a future always linked to the Olympic Peninsula? Would I become a mother-hen-like figure; dinner on the table by five and massaging my husband's shoulders by the fire? Could I handle that? Was Embry worth it?

I was never the maternal, housewife kind of person. I burnt toast and could barely use an oven to save my life. Avery was always the one to tidy up our room and make our doctor appointments. But spending my life supernaturally attached to someone… Emily seemed to be Sam's rock. She steadied him and took care of him while he was out fighting the monsters in the forest. She cooked, cleaned and took care of the house while he took care of everything else. I never imagined myself to be like Emily. I went to school so _I_ could take care of _myself_. I wanted to make my own money and I'd be content eating microwavable meals and instant potatoes every night. But what if Embry needed something more. And with my future career, I couldn't stay in Forks. Sure, I could go to Seattle and get a great job at an environmental consultant firm, but I wanted more. I wanted to make a difference in my country, and Seattle wasn't the place to start.

I thought of Embry. The way his smile brightened up my day, the tingles that I felt as he held my hand. And that kiss… Could I sacrifice my entire life and be content just to be with Embry?

Tiffany opened the door and audibly gasped when she saw me. I wasn't sure if my presence surprised her, or if I looked as pale and clammy as I felt.

"Hi Ms. Call. Is, um, Embry home?" I stammered as I absentmindedly cracked my knuckles.

"I haven't heard him get up yet, but feel free to head into his room. Up the stairs and the second door of the right," Tiffany said as she ushered me into the house. I was surprised she didn't question why I was calling on her son so early in the morning. Who did she think I was to Embry? Did she know I was his imprint?

As I took off my shoes, I looked around Embry's house. It was my first time actually stepping foot in the house and it was not what I had imagined. Every wall I could see was a pale pink colour and the carpet covering the floor was orange and resembled a mop. The hall from the front door lead to a staircase. The walls of the staircase were the same pink colour, but they were covered in photos of Embry as a child. As I marched up the stairs I watched Embry grow up before my eyes. He went from one of the cutest (and chubbiest) babies I had ever seen to a sulky and lanky sixth-grader, to the stunning and happy Embry I knew today.

When I got to Embry's room I contemplated knocking, but instead quietly turned the handle. His room was about the size of the average walk-in closet. His walls were not pink like I expected, but paneled with a dark wood. Besides the bed in the far corner, the only furniture in his room was a swivel chair that was piled with laundry. I crept over to the bed, careful not to knock over the overflowing chair, and sat on the edge.

I observed Embry's sleeping features in silence. It was always weird seeing his face without his trademark smile, but as he slept his face was emotionless; pristine, pure. Any stress he could've been feeling was put away as he slept, and I envied him. Even as I slept my dreams harassed me. What I would give for some peace from life.

I couldn't help myself and laid one hand on Embry's cheek. It was as if his warmth transferred into my hand and spread throughout my body. _This must be the imprint_ , I thought as slowly traced my fingers over his cheekbone.

Embry's eyelids slowly rose, blinking twice before focusing on my face. His brown eyes brightened to life as he registered that I was there.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Embry asked in excitement after clearing his voice. He sat up in bed, grabbing my hand that had been touching his cheek and laced his fingers through mine. I squeezed his hand.

"I had to see you," I said and smiled as Embry squeezed my hand back. I didn't know how to start what I wanted to say. How was I supposed to tell Embry I knew we were bound by some magical force and that I was okay with it? And was I okay with it?

"I've missed you," Embry said and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I contemplated forgetting about the whole imprint conversation I had planned and instead keep some normality in my life. But I couldn't just ignore it forever.

"Seth came over today," I whispered and pushed myself reluctantly out of Embry's arms. I grabbed both of his hands in mine as he frowned. I took a deep breath and continued, "He kind of told me everything. About the imprint mostly."

Embry seemed to stop breathing and tried to let go of my hands. His face broke into an emotion I never liked to see on anyone, let alone Embry: devastation. I squeezed Embry's hands tightly and clarified what I meant.

"Well he didn't really tell me. He gave me a letter from Avery that explained his and hers relationship. And it explained a bit about the imprint thing you wolves do, but I do still have some questions. Are you okay?" Embry's face was very pale and he opened his mouth to say something only to shut it immediately. Almost a full minute went by before Embry spoke.

"What, exactly, do you know?" Embry asked.

"Well I kind of put two and two together. I've never felt so strongly about another person before, so I assumed that… Well I'm almost positive you imprinted on me. And I came to apologize for not coming sooner and to acknowledge this connection between us and…" I stopped talking as Embry tightened his lips.

"Hazel, I didn't imprint on you," Embry whispered. It was my turn to stop breathing. What did he mean, _he didn't imprint on me_? Of course he did. Why else would I feel how I felt about him? And why else would I be allowed to know the wolf pack secrets?

"But… then… why?" I said and bit my bottom lip. My heart sunk as it dawned on me. We _weren't_ meant to be. What I was feeling was just normal infatuation. But wasn't that a good thing? It meant I wasn't chained to Forks and La Push; I didn't have to take on a role I wasn't ready for.

"When I first met you, Hazel, I could have sworn I had imprinted on you. Seeing you standing and talking about your sister at her funeral… I felt the pain you were feeling. And I wanted to comfort you, I wanted to help. But… what I was feeling wasn't because of the wolf magic. It was just a normal, human response. I like to think that if life was normal and magic free, we would be destined for each other. Because I cannot ignore our connection, but… you aren't mine." As Embry continued talking his voice rose higher and higher as if he was holding back tears. I was shivering for some reason and had to swallow a bit to keep my tears down. But as his words dawned on me, I sobered up.

"If I'm not yours, whose am I?" I asked. Embry shook his head before laying it down on my shoulder.

"I can't tell you Haze. He needs to tell you, it's his duty." I brought up my hand to lace my fingers through Embry's short hair, keeping his head on my shoulder. I barely had to think about who could have imprinted before I knew for certain who it was. There was only one other wolf that I felt anything for. Half the time we were fighting but I still felt so _whole_ in his presence. But it didn't make any sense. Him and Avery were soulmates. He was supposed to be my brother-in-law, not someone I was destined to be with. But I knew it was true; Seth had imprinted on me.

"I don't understand. Why isn't it you?" I whispered and laid my head down on top of Embry's. He sighed before turning his head and kissing my neck. I closed my eyes.

"All I know is I can't deny that I love you. Even if you aren't mine, I love you too much to let you go."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Quick AN before the chapter. Very long chapter ahead of you. And it's from Seth's POV. I repeat, SETH'S POV. Enjoy.**

The day she died started out like every other day. I woke up with Avery's arm draped over me as she spooned me. It was how we always slept. I smiled and rolled over, placing the lightest of kisses on her nose. I didn't want her to wake up just yet. Avery had had a busy day planning a trip to California to surprise her sister; she deserved a nice long sleep.

"You know I can't sleep when you do that," she mumbled, the faintest of smiles appearing on her lips. I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers. It was absolute bliss.

"Well you know I can't get back to sleep once I wake up and see you beside me," I joked and nuzzled my nose against Avery's button nose. She laughed and finally opened her eyes. I sighed.

Avery was my imprint, my soul mate and literally the best creature to ever step foot on the earth. She was everything to me. Before her, I was some young and happy-go-lucky kid. And then I saw her, and those emerald green eyes of hers, and poof I was changed. Don't get me wrong, I was still happy-go-lucky, probably even more so, but life became more serious. I started looking towards the future instead of living in the present. Because Avery was my future and I couldn't look anywhere else.

"You nerd," Avery mocked and sat up, at once grabbing her hairbrush from the bedside table to begin taming the mane she called hair. I sat up beside her and laid a kiss on her shoulder before looking up at the mirror stationed on the wall at the end of the bed.

I never looked better than I did that day, sitting beside my imprint. She was beautiful, of course, but she made me look great too. Having Avery in my life made my face light up. I swear my acne went away once I met her, and my skin seemed more tanned than it usually was. It was because Avery was my sun… she lit up my world.

The day went by like it usually did. Avery drove off to work at the hospital and I went back to the rez for a patrol shift or to hang out with my pack brothers. At six Avery came over to Sam's place for dinner. The only thing that was different about the day was when Avery mentioned that her aunt had come over to stay for a few days. That meant I couldn't crash at Avery's like I usually did. I frowned at Avery until she patted my face and gave me her signature laugh.

"It's only a couple days, silly boy. And in a week we will be in California, I think we will survive." She always knew what to say to make me happy. I could survive one night without my imprints arms around me. Little did I know, her arms would never hold me again.

When her parents called to tell me about the accident, I didn't believe them. Shouldn't I have felt something when she died? She was my imprint for Gods' sake, I should have known she was dead. I didn't even phase when the news finally hit me. Instead I crumpled to the ground. It felt as though my entire body was on fire while I was also being torn apart by wild animals and hit by numerous semi-trucks. My pack brothers didn't understand what was happening to me. They didn't know she was dead.

Once I calmed down enough to think coherent thoughts, all I could think about was suicide. What was the easiest way to join Avery? Poison? Nah, my metabolism wouldn't let that work. Jump in front of a train? Nope, I'd still heal from that. I was still human enough for a bullet to the brain to stop me from living. I just had to get a hold of a gun.

Leah had been the one to remind me that Avery would have at least wanted me to stay for the funeral. Leah thought I meant to phase and live out the rest of my sorry existence as a wolf like Taha Aki; no one knew of my plans for suicide. But I delayed my imminent death, only to attend my imprints funeral. I had to be there for Avery's parents, her younger sister and the only person I ever had to compete with… her twin sister.

I had never met Hazel in person, but I felt as though I knew her better than I knew anyone else (besides Avery). Avery loved Hazel more than anything, probably as much as she loved me. Avery explained that Hazel _was_ her soul mate, her true love and her best friend. They were two pieces of a puzzle. I knew it hurt her to be away from Hazel. Even the constant Skype calls and text messaging, Avery still missed her sister. We used to joke that Hazel needed to come to La Push and meet one of the bachelor wolves and fall in love. That way she'd have to stay near Avery and my imprint would be happy.

But now she was dead and nothing mattered.

The funeral was a blur. Speeches were made, tears were shed but nothing mattered. Avery was still dead. After Billy announced the viewing of the body, I stormed away. I couldn't look at the shell that had once contained my reason for living. Instead I walked out into the rain to stare at the ocean.

Avery loved the beach on rainy days. Well she always loved the beach and she always loved the rain, so rainy beach days made her unbelievably happy. My heart broke even more at the thought of it. I closed my eyes and sighed. Tonight then. I'd steal my dad's old hunting rifle and be done with it.

 _I'll see you soon Avery._

I felt a pressure on my shoulder as if someone had grabbed it. I opened my eyes and looked down.

My world seemed to start spinning again as I looked down at Avery. But no, Avery was dead. But she _was_ Avery. She had her face, her eyes and… she was my imprint. But Avery was dead, so… this must've been her sister. But… she was my imprint.

As I stared at Hazel, I felt my entire body start to shake. This girl, who wasn't Avery, just had to be here. She had to take away my peaceful death and force her way into my life. Because I couldn't kill myself now, because _Hazel_ now held my heart in her hands. I couldn't die and leave my imprint alone. But I couldn't live and leave my imprint alone. I did the only thing I could think of and ran.

I didn't phase, but was sitting under a tree when Embry found me. He phased back into his human form and sat down beside me.

"I'm not going to try and tell you I know what you are going through, because no one does. But Seth, you need to come and join us. You know we are all there for you, always," Embry had put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke, just like Hazel had done. _Hazel._ I put my head in my hands as I started to sob.

Embry sat silently as he waited for me to calm down. He was good that way. Embry was always good with jokes and making people laugh, but he also knew how to comfort someone when they needed it. That's why Avery always joked that he'd be good with Hazel. But he wasn't supposed to be with Hazel, I got that responsibility.

"I don't understand, why me?" I croaked and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why does anyone have to die, Seth? We don't have the answers," Embry said quietly. I shook my head.

"I imprinted on her goddamn sister, how messed up is that?" Embry's eyes widened in shock at my confession. In all of La Push's history, a wolf had only ever imprinted on one girl. I was a misfit among misfits.

"We have to talk to the elders. Come back with me, Seth," Embry said and jumped to his feet. I guessed so many thoughts were going through his head just then, stuff I couldn't think of because my heart was too broken and my mind too full of the Larsen sisters.

Every wolf thought about why we imprinted. Sam believes we imprint on the girl who we will produce the best offspring with. Billy believes the girl we imprint on will make us stronger. Some of the other wolves believe that we imprint on the girl who needs us the most. I always believed in Billy's version of it, but after imprinting on Hazel…

Hazel and Avery share 100% of the same genes, therefore, if Avery and I would have great babies, so would Hazel and I. I felt like puking each time I thought of that.

Embry left after he noticed I wasn't getting up to follow. But I wanted to. I wanted to see Hazel, of course, but I also couldn't bare it. She. Wasn't. Avery. But I still felt the pain a wolf feels when he is away from his imprint. Even over my aching heart pain, I felt the imprint-connection pain. I took the same path Embry had taken back to the community centre.

I saw Hazel's shoulders drop as soon as I stepped through the door. I speed walked right to the girl and Embry. I tried to control all my raging emotions and wipe the anger off my face but I just couldn't. I stopped a short distance from them.

I looked at Hazel for a good two seconds. She didn't look good. She looked weak and sad and broken. Like me. I almost ran up to her to wrap her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her; I wanted us to cry together. But she looked so much like Avery, and I couldn't handle it.

"Why do you have to look like her? Why couldn't you have stayed in California and kept out of my life? I had accepted her death... Goddammit I was prepared to live the rest of my life in this sort of pain. Then you waltz in wearing her face and everything changes. Goddammit it's all your fault." I yelled at Hazel, my imprint. It hurt to do it, but I couldn't help myself. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched my imprint freeze where she stood, shocked at the words that wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth. Embry had grabbed Hazel's shoulders, preparing to pull her out of my way if I got out of control. I almost laughed. I could never hurt her, physically at least. I would probably die on the spot.

"Seth you've gotta calm down before you hurt someone." Embry whispered

"I can control myself. And even if I wanted to hurt her you know I physically couldn't. And it's not fair," I whispered as my voice cracked. Embry didn't believe me and pulled Hazel back away from me. I could hear her heart beating so fast and it hurt me so much. I was supposed to be her protector, but instead I scared her. She was my imprint and I had failed her. Just like I had failed Avery. I crumpled to the ground in tears.

* * *

After the funeral, I didn't see Hazel for a month. Well, I didn't physically see her. Embry dedicated most of his spare time to my imprint. He was there to pick her up when she was feeling down; he was the tissue for her tears. I was probably supposed to be jealous of Embry, or angry at him for stealing my imprint from me, but I was happy he was there. He made Hazel happy, which in turn made me happy.

The imprinted wolves of the pack didn't get it. They had all talked to Embry, trying to get him to back off of Hazel. They believed his friendship with my imprint would only end in pain and sadness for the three of us. Because a wolf always ends up with his imprint, blah blah blah.

Since I shared Embry's mind with him, I knew how he felt about Hazel. I knew how he lived to see her smile, how her hand fit perfectly into his and how Hazel meant the world to him. I also knew that Hazel asked about me. She always wanted to know how I was coping with Avery's death. I wondered if she was asking because of the imprint connection, or because she knew it was what Avery would have wanted.

When Embry told me Hazel had invited me to dinner, I was excited and nervous. I wanted to see my imprint, but I also didn't want to see Avery's look-alike and be reminded that my true love was forever gone. I had to go though; Hazel wanted me there and she was my imprint now.

Of course, dinner didn't go off like I had hoped. I had wanted to have a civil supper, getting to know my imprint better. I wanted to hear her say she was doing okay and that she didn't hate me. Instead we ended up fighting and Hazel ended up crying. I had compared her to her sister. I. Had. Made. Her. Cry.

The only thing that was good about the dinner, was that Hazel reminded me that I was ignoring the rest of the Larsen family. I started calling them every so often. I had loved Avery's parents and younger sister, and it was nice to talk to them again. And it gave me another outlet to find out how Hazel was doing. She was ignoring me, I knew it. She never answered the phone when I called and she had stopped asking Embry about me. It hurt me, but I knew it was better for her.

Embry came over to my house right after he had kissed Hazel. He confessed how he felt for her and how he should have backed off like everyone said. I didn't say anything back to him, because I didn't feel anything. I wasn't jealous, I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad. If I was being honest, I was actually _relieved_. I truly didn't want to ever kiss Hazel, because she wasn't Avery. But I wanted her to be happy. And if kissing Embry made her happy, I was happy.

After Embry left my house I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

The next time I saw or even heard from Hazel was a complete surprise. I was on patrol alone when I felt the greatest need to go home. I didn't question it and phased back, walking into my house.

Before I knew it, Jami's arms were around my waist and my eyes were locked with Hazel's. It was like time stopped. She was in my house. _She_ was in _my_ house. I almost smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Hazel was practically frozen in place as she opened her mouth to reply. Jami answered enthusiastically for her sister.

"We brought back your dish and Sue invited us to dinner. Isn't it great?" I was thankful for the excuse to look away from my imprint. I ruffled Jami's hair before she ran to the kitchen. I looked back at Hazel but she was looking down at the floor. Probably remembering our last encounter, when I compared her to Avery.

I looked down at the floor before I apologized.

"I'm sorry about comparing you to Avery. It's not fair of me. You aren't her, but you are Hazel. Will you forgive me?" It didn't matter if she would never forgive me, I just wanted her to know that I felt bad. And would feel bad about it forever. But when she whispered that she _did_ forgive me, I felt like I was walking on air.

The rest of the night was bliss. I forgot what it had felt like to spend time with my imprint, without fighting with her. It made me feel alive and whole and _right._ And making her smile made me feel better than I had since the night Avery had died. It was so hard to say goodbye to Hazel that night. Avery had been like a drug to me, and Hazel was like another strain of that drug. I was addicted.

When I saw Hazel next, she was wrapped up with Embry. Always hugging him or holding his hand or leaning into him. She barely noticed me. But weirdly I wasn't upset. I was actually in a great mood that night. My imprint was safe and happy, I was with all my closest friends and family. The only thing that could've made the night better was Avery, but she was dead.

I wished I hadn't blown up at Hazel though, that was my only regret. If only Brady hadn't made the stupid comment about me caring about Hazel and Embry's relationship. So what if they were dating or not dating? I guess, since she was my imprint, I was supposed to care. But I didn't. I wanted Hazel to be happy.

After Billy finished with the tribal stories, I walked up to Hazel. I had to tell her the truth about everything. I was her wolf, so it was my duty. I didn't want to tell her, I wanted Embry to. Sure, Hazel was my imprint, but Embry knew her better. He'd know what to say and when to say it. But she wasn't his imprint, it wasn't his duty.

As we walked through the dark forest, I felt at ease. I always felt lighter when I was alone with Hazel, an imprint thing. And I knew she felt the same way. When it was just the two of us, Hazel's heart steadied, her footfalls were lighter and her breathing more even. I relaxed her, but she'd never admit it.

So I told her the truth. And it the end she believed it. It broke me inside when she practically ran away from me, and Embry. It was like she wanted nothing to do with us, because we were wolves. It hurt when she rejected me, but it hurt me even more when she backed away from Embry. It was my fault, all my fault. I should've never told her.

The next few days I felt like a bag of bricks. I couldn't eat or sleep. All I felt was guilt, because I had caused Hazel to fall down a hole of depression. Jami emailed me, telling me Hazel was not doing so well. She thought Embry had broken things off with her sister. Jami explained that Hazel never left her room and refused to talk to Embry. I felt horrible.

Embry was doing poorly too, although he refused to let me see it. He suggested I tell Hazel about imprinting, so she could better understand everything. And I wanted to. I wanted to tell Hazel how I felt for her sister, and how I felt about her. I wanted to show her that although I cared for her, she would never be what Avery was. That she was free to be with Embry.

So I dug up Avery's unsent letter to Hazel and handed it over. I hoped it would explain everything better than I could. I had somehow botched up telling her about the pack, so I decided to leave it to her sister to tell her about imprinting.

After I left her house, I vowed to myself that the next time I would see her and Embry I would tell them how I felt. How because Hazel was my imprint, I needed her. I needed her in my life and by my side, but not in the same way I needed Avery. I could never love Hazel like I had loved her sister. You only get one shot at a love like that. But I could love Hazel like the sister she was meant to be. I would forever be her brother, her protector and her friend, but I could never be her lover. Embry could fill that void.

 _Sam believes we imprint on the girl who we will produce the best offspring with. Billy believes the girl we imprint on will make us stronger. Some of the other wolves believe that we imprint on the girl who needs us the most_.

I imprinted on Avery when I was young and foolish and ready for love. She made me the wolf I needed to be at that point in my life. She reminded me to always stand up for those ideals you believe in and to be there for those you care about. She made me happy when times were tough.

I imprinted on Hazel when I was broken and in dire need for a reason to keep on living. I hated that she kept me from dying to be with my love, but it was for the best. It wasn't my time to die and Hazel helped me realize that. She would always be there to put me back together.

 **Author's Note: So there you have it. I always knew I'd need a chapter to explain all of Seth's feelings. Because his imprint on Hazel was different from other imprints to begin with. I've always been a firm believer that wolves imprint on the girl that would make them stronger. And Seth needed a lot of strength after Avery died.**

 **So only a few chapters left now. Just need to find a smooth way to end it all. Anyone who was a Seth/Hazel fan, I am truly sorry. It was never my intent to get them together. Please review this chapter, I would love to know your thoughts on the strange imprint of Seth and Hazel.**


	10. Chapter Ten

My hands gripped the steering wheel in a death-like hold. My fingers were as white as snow, as if all the blood had drained from them. Embry reached over and placed his warm hand over top of mine. I relaxed my grip only slightly and looked over at the boy.

"You should let me drive," Embry stated. I knew he was right. We had been sitting in my car for the past twenty minutes as I worked up the courage to drive the short distance to the Clearwater household. At first I had wanted to walk; exercise might have helped to eliminate the nervous feeling coursing through my body. But Embry took one look at me and knew my jelly-legs wouldn't take me much further than the end of his driveway.

"Probably," I whispered but made no move to switch seats. Embry sighed and jumped out of the car. Before I knew it, he was lifting me from the driver's seat and plopping me down into the passenger seat. Embry had the car started before I could put my seatbelt on.

My stomach was doing backflips as I thought about what was going to happen. I had to talk to Seth about the imprint. I had to let him know I knew and admit to him, and myself, that I felt the effects of the imprint. That I felt secure and calm when I was with him. But I also had to let him know I couldn't be with him the way Emily was with Sam. Avery was my sister and I couldn't just replace her in his life.

I looked over at Embry. I would also have to let Seth know about my feelings for Embry. How I couldn't help but break into a smile when he entered a room. How _he_ made me feel on top of the world and how he made my heart skip a beat. But I didn't want to hurt Seth with my admission. I cared about Seth more than I'd like to admit.

We pulled into Seth's driveway. I could feel my heart speed up more as the moment of reckoning appeared at hand. Embry turned off my car and put his hands on either side of my face.

"Breath Haze. In and out," Embry joked, his lips twitching as he tried to smile. He was nervous too, I could tell. I felt a little bad that he had to be dragged through this mess. And I felt horrible because he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back. I felt nauseous when I thought about that. Embry loved me, _me._ But how did I feel about him? I stared back into his brown eyes and opened my mouth to say the three words he deserved to hear. I closed it seconds later when I couldn't find the words.

"I should probably do this alone," I said instead. As much as I wanted Embry's steady presence by my side, I had to do this alone. Embry nodded but didn't let go of my head.

"I can't imagine what's going through your head Larsen. Just know I'm always here, no matter what." I almost started to cry again and knew it would be inevitable if stared at this wonderful boy for much longer. I shook my head to get out of his grip before opening up the car door. I gave a weak smile as I glanced at Embry through the window before marching up to the Clearwater house.

I didn't knock on the door right away. What was I supposed to say? _Hey Seth, um, so wolf magic makes you love me. But, um, you were my sister's boyfriend. So friends?_

I grit my teeth and knocked quickly on the door.

Leah Clearwater opened the door after what felt like eons. She was dressed in a thin white tank top and cutoff jeans. He black hair was wrapped up in a towel. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me standing there.

"Hi Leah. Uh, this is weird, but is Seth home?" I had no clue how much Leah knew about the wolf/imprint/messed up state her brother and I were in. The girl looked down at me silently, as if she was trying to assess the situation at hand.

"Come on in kiddo. Seth's not home, but we have some stuff to talk about," Leah said with a smirk on her face. She stood with her back against the front door and gestured for me to enter the house.

It seemed that Leah was home alone; Sue was probably at work and Seth was "not home." Leah followed me into the living room and plopped down on the one Lazy Boy recliner; I awkwardly sat down on the couch. What on earth did Leah Clearwater have to talk to me about? I had only met her once or twice and neither of those situations prompted a conversation. Sure, if Avery had married Seth we'd kind of be sisters. _We could still become sisters,_ I thought and shuddered.

Leah stretched out on the chair as she stared at me. It was as if she was waiting for me to initiate the conversation. I looked away from her gaze and picked at my fingernails.

"So how much of this," Leah gestured wildly with her hands, "do you know about? Seth told you the big things, I know. Wolves and imprints and blah, blah, blah. But like what do you know? My brother is a bone head, so I'm assuming he said 'hey we turn into wolves and imprint' and left it there. I know for a fact you are probably going crazy with curiosity about everything." So Leah did know about her brother turning into a wolf, and by her question I assumed she knew _a lot_. And I knew nothing. She was right, Seth had told me that his tribe's legends were real. And nothing else. I put two and two together and figured out that the Italians from a couple years prior were vampires and my dead sister told me about imprinting. I didn't even know how big this pack was or if I was going to be bitten and wake up as a giant literal _bitch_. I had been too tied up with the imprinting issue to stop and ask for more information.

"Okay, from your expression I'm assuming he told you nothing at all. This is the problem with boys. So _I_ will start from the beginning. There are technically two wolf packs, Sam's and Jake's. Sam and like eight other boys are what we call the 'Uley Pack.' But they don't matter. Jake split from Sam around the same time Seth met Avery. Me and my brother joined Jake and later Embry and Quil followed us over. We have some little underlings I personally like bossing around, and I guess they are cool enough." Leah stopped to take a breath and decide what to tell me next. I took the opportunity to voice my surprise.

"You're a wolf too?" I said and scooted further off the couch. Leah's smile was smug.

"The only girl too. So we aren't technically werewolves because we don't change with the moon. We control our shifts and do not become savage beasts. Vampires are our enemies, we technically don't age. Um. Super healing, super hearing, super strength. We are pretty much superheroes but without capes. Oh and we can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form," Leah went on and held up one hand as she listed off some of their skills. Of all the things to surprise me, it was the last thing she said.

"You can hear each other's thoughts?" I asked and gulped. Not to seem vain, but I assumed Embry thought about me. And if our first kiss affected him the same way it affected me… What did Seth think?

"Oh and it is the worst. Hearing the younger boys' thoughts is the absolute worst, but Embry's thoughts about you come in second," Leah shook her head and started to laugh when she noticed how hot my face became.

"Does, um, does Seth hate Embry?" I whispered and went back to picking at my nails. I prayed that I wasn't causing a rift between the boys who were literally in a wolf pack together. Was I causing an apocalypse in their euphoria? Leah raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, Seth likes Embry more. My brother, he's still pretty broken about Avery. This," Leah gestured wildly with her hands again, "has never happened before. Usually someone imprints and its forever. We don't really know what to expect. But Seth, he loved your sister. Even without the imprint, I still think they would've ended up together. And then she died and he hasn't been the same since. And although he has you now, you aren't the same as Avery. He's connected to you, sure, and he cares a hell of a lot about you. And you make him feel whole and all the rest of that imprint crap, but he doesn't _want you_ like 'that.'" Leah shrugged and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. If what his sister was saying was true, then I wasn't destined to marry Seth and carry his kids. I closed my eyes and fell back onto the couch.

"We don't know what to expect in the future though. Sometimes a wolf imprints on a little kid and just waits around until she's of age. Then they become like every other imprinted couple. I know the elders always say 'the wolf will be exactly what the imprint needs,' but I've never heard of a situation where they don't end up together. But then again, a wolf has never had two imprints." Leah shrugged and I bit my bottom lip. I personally knew that Seth _did_ make me feel full and calm. I wondered if one day in the future my feelings for him would grow and we'd fall in love. I could almost imagine it, but then I'd remember my Skype calls with Avery and Seth and I knew I couldn't ruin that. Even if she was dead, I could never take my sister's place.

And Embry. He was currently sitting in _my_ parked car, waiting for _me_ to talk to the boy I'm supposed to end up with. And he loved _me_. Of course, we weren't even dating so thinking about forever with Embry was silly. But could I imagine it? Of course I could. Embry was sweet and made me happy. He was the type of boy I imagined myself ending up with; Avery in male form. But could I love him; _did I love him?_

"I'm not going to be bitten or anything, right?" I asked with my eyes closed. I already knew the answer but I wanted to distract myself from the plethora of emotions and thoughts coursing through my brain. Leah's laugh practically shook the house.

"You wish, kiddo. But this is fully genetic," I opened my eyes to see Leah shaking her hands in the air. I felt my lips turn up in an involuntary smile before I started to join Leah's free laughter.

Someone cleared their voice behind me after Leah and I calmed down from our laughing fit. I knew it was Seth before I turned around on the couch.

Seth was standing directly behind me, his arms plastered to his sides. I opened my mouth to greet him, but couldn't find my voice. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I _needed_ to say. But all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and cry. I wanted to cry for Avery. I wanted to cry for Seth. I wanted to cry for Embry. I wanted to cry for me. I just wanted to cry for everything we all could have been but never would be. Seth took two steps forward and dropped to his knees so we were eye level with only the back of the couch between us. It took me no time to drop my head onto his shoulder and let all my sorrows fly free.

 **Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. I could apologize a zillion times for this long awaited update and it wouldn't be enough. I've had a hard/busy/emotional month and a bit. When I had the time to write, I had no motivation to do it. But alas, I still go a chapter out. I thought it was going to turn out horribly, but wow I'm impressed with myself.**

 **Leah might seem a little out of character, but we have to remember this is a few years after Breaking Dawn. And I like to think that she would be a very pleasant person to anyone her brother was to imprint on.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry about the long break. I promise to try to have the next chapter out sooner**


End file.
